


completely unsuspicious happenings

by blatant_sock_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, two perfectly average human ladies just having some normal not-at-all-superpowered fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatant_sock_account/pseuds/blatant_sock_account
Summary: From an anon prompt: "imagine Kara Danvers meeting Diana Prince and them hooking up with neither realizing and starting off really gentle with their 'human' lover but they both keep saying 'harder' until they're like... hold up"ORAmong the things Kara had become incredibly good at during her time on Earth: Scrabble, preparing theperfectlatte, motorcycle repair (long story), and convincing others she was a human.





	completely unsuspicious happenings

Athenian Democracy and Warfare: the featured exhibit at the National City Museum of Science and Art for the next six months. 

Kara Danvers, junior Catco Magazine reporter, was assigned to the opening ceremony including a guided tour of the exhibit for her newest article assignment. A very important review that, with luck, would land half a page under the “Beat the heat this weekend!!” section in the upcoming issue. All things considered, it should have been an easy assignment. 

But.

The woman leading the small group through the museum—the woman who had introduced herself as _Diana_ and who was currently gesturing to a short, bronze sword on display in a case and lovingly describing the way its leaf-like shape made it proficient in both slashing and thrusting attacks with the same affectionate tone one might use in reference to a particularly adorable puppy—she was _incredible_. And Kara couldn’t stop staring, taken in by the way Diana’s eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, the way her lips curved up into a smile when they stopped at an exhibit she was particularly passionate about, the way her smooth voice held a hint of power and confidence and _mystery_ beneath it— 

“Do you like the xiphos?” Diana asked with a knowing smile, gesturing to the display next to Kara and nearly causing her to jump out of her shoes. In that moment, she realized that the touring group had dispersed around the final room, leaving her and Diana alone (and incidentally surrounded by weaponry). 

“Oh, uh, um. Yeah!” Kara said. “It’s great! My name is Kara. By the way.”

(Rao, she was such a disaster around pretty people. James still liked to re-tell their friends about the time she’d got distracted staring at his arms and knocked into his office doorway with her shoulder, leaving a perfectly Kara-sized dent in the wall. 

She considered it something of a small miracle that she hadn’t managed to somehow trip during the tour and knock over every exhibit. Like, all of them at once.)

“Hello, Kara.” Diana’s smile softened, warm and open (and making Kara wonder if maybe the times she thought Diana was meeting her eyes during the tour weren’t just wishful thinking). 

That thought had made it easier for Kara to straighten her back, to channel some of Supergirl’s confidence, and say, “So I really enjoyed the tour. And, you know, it’d be super neat to talk to you more. I know a place nearby that has the best ice cream. Like, you add your own toppings and everything! Um. I’d love to show you, if you’d like?” 

And truthfully, Kara was preparing for a polite rejection, had already braced herself in advance and was mostly just hoping she hadn’t come off as a creep who, like, hung around in museums to pick up women, or something. But instead, Diana’s eyes seemed to light up. She chuckled in this sweet, warm way that sort of made Kara want to melt and raised an eyebrow in a way that, well, sort of made Kara want to melt for entirely different reasons. “Ice cream, you said?” 

(Oh, Kara already liked her.)

-

(Later, when Diana carefully placed her overflowing bowl of ice cream onto the counter scale, some M&M’s slipped from her precariously-stacked mountain of chocolates and sprinkles. Diana caught the candy on two fingers and casually brought them to her mouth, licked the chocolate and ice cream from her fingers, sucked the remaining traces of flavor from her fingertips.

Oh, Kara _really_ liked her.)

-

Things escalated. 

Kara had decided to throw caution to the wind sometime between the chaste, ice-cream-flavored kiss they’d shared just outside the parlor and the surprised moan Kara had let out when Diana pushed her up against her apartment door and sucked Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth. Just on their way to her bedroom, Kara had lost her blouse and pants, and Diana had shed the fancy shirt that Kara had been staring at perhaps more than was polite. Diana slipped Kara’s bra straps off her shoulders before pulling Kara onto the bed and landing on top of her, catching herself on her forearms with a loud enough thump to make Kara distantly worry about the old box-spring.

But Kara couldn’t worry for long. Not when Diana was leaning forward to suck hotly at the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara moaned, slipping one hand into Diana’s hair to pull it from its elaborate braids while the other began to work on the clasp of her bra. It was difficult, trying to take off nice bras without ripping the fabric or bending the wiring out of place. A skill Kara had not yet mastered. Especially—Rao, _especially_ with the way Diana licked up the side of her neck, pressed a teasing kiss just beneath her ear. It drove her crazy, and Kara had to remind herself, _careful, careful_ …

The loud sound of fabric tearing snapped Kara away from her thoughts and into a panic, as if someone had come in and rudely poured a bucket of cold water onto them. “Um!” she began, wracking her brain for excuses. She had a list of excuses already prepared. A big list, with a whole bunch of great excuses. Ranging from ‘I was on the shot put team back in college!’ to ‘really, your dog is much lighter than he looks!’, pre-crafted and ready to be pulled out at any moment to get herself out of whatever improbable situation she happened to find herself in. Except, she couldn’t think of any of them. Couldn’t think of _anything_ besides the feeling of Diana’s lips on her neck, of her teeth pressing against her skin just on the verge below painful, of her soft hair tangled around the fingers of one hand and her still-intact bra clasp pressed against the other.

(Wait...)

(Then what—?)

“Oops,” Diana said, flatly. She leaned up onto her elbows and examined the torn bra cup in her hand. In the dim lighting of the room, Kara could barely make out the shine of the neatly-torn underwire and light pink fabric, and was briefly reminded that she was currently wearing her cupcake underwear set and also that she was the most embarrassing person alive. Diana carefully, nearly reverently, set the ruined material aside with a vaguely guilty look on her face. “That, um. Happens, sometimes. I apologize.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara responded. Because what else could she really say to that? Sometimes it did happen. And she was mostly still wrapping her head around the fact that it had happened to somebody other than _her_. “That’s fine. Um, did you still wanna—” Kara hesitated and used her free hand to gesture between the two of them. 

Diana laughed once, bold and proud in a way that inexplicably reminded Kara of the rush of excitement and adrenaline she’d feel after a particularly tough battle. “I would like that, Kara.”

Kara pulled Diana back down to her and kissed her deeply, abandoning her attempts at properly removing Diana’s bra in favor of messily pushing it up and out of the way and eagerly cupping Diana’s breasts in her hands, squeezing, running her thumbs over Diana’s nipples.

Diana hummed above her. Moaned a breathy “ _more_ , Kara” against her lips while her own hands traced down Kara’s stomach and dipped into the waistband of her underwear. She hesitated there, as if asking permission. Permission Kara granted with a hasty nod and an embarrassingly eager whimper. She shifted her hips against the light tough of Diana's fingertips, felt her panties cling to her as she moved. 

Diana ran one finger against the length of her slit, and Kara’s head fell back, pressing into her pillow, her hands still against Diana’s breasts. She—she needed to _focus_ , to make sure to control her strength. But she could barely think of anything but the way Diana pulled her panties down to her knees, the press of Diana’s lips to her jawline, the feeling of Diana pushing into her with one, two fingers.

And, Rao, it was so good. But it wasn’t _enough_. “Harder,” Kara groaned, bucking her hips onto Diana’s fingers. 

If Diana’s next thrust was rougher, Kara could barely feel it. “How’s this?” Diana asked, sounding unconfident in herself for the first time since they had stumbled into Kara’s bedroom. Sounding unsure and hesitant, like she could actually _hurt_ Kara, like Kara was made of glass, ready to break under her fingertips at any moment. 

(When, really, that couldn’t be further from the truth.)

It was a nice enough thought, but Kara sighed anyway, frustrated. “Let me—” She pressed against Diana’s side to flip them over. She could straddle Diana’s hips and ride her fingers and finally get what she needed so so bad and—and Diana didn’t budge. She instead leaned back down to resume their kiss as if she hadn’t even noticed the attempt to move her, continued the gentle movements of her fingers, curling them forward in a way that made Kara’s somewhat-confused train of thoughts briefly derail.

Briefly. Kara tried again, pushing just slightly harder at Diana’s hip. Diana made a curious noise against Kara’s lips and let her tongue brush against Kara’s once more before she leaned back, meeting Kara’s eyes with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

(She spoke the way one might speak to a kitten trying to appear intimidating: gentle, adoring, and full of complete incredulity. It was a tone that mild-mannered human Kara Danvers was unfortunately familiar with, but in this context it carried a different weight, and Kara gasped at the words, at the way Diana scissored her fingers inside her.)

“I was—oh!—I was going to flip us over?” Kara hadn’t intended that to be a question. But when Diana brushed her thumb entirely-too-lightly against Kara’s clit, her voice had lilted up helplessly. 

Diana hummed. “I think I’d prefer to keep you like this.” And just like that Kara found her hand removed from Diana’s hip and pressed into the bed, held in place by Diana’s firm grip on her wrist. Diana smirked, then hesitated briefly. “That is, if you’re comfortable.” 

And, okay. Yes, that was really sweet, and Kara appreciated the check-in. She nodded. With a smile, Diana leaned forward onto her elbow to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek, brushing her lips against the corner of Kara’s mouth. Then another, slow and light against her lips until Kara tipped her head up and licked against Diana’s upper lip. Kara made to reach up to Diana’s head, tangle her hands in that soft, beautiful hair, but her hand was trapped against the mattress, held down with a gentle but solid pressure, immovable even as Kara flexed her arm beneath her. Diana had begun moving again, comfortable with Kara’s consent—had rocked her hips against Kara’s thigh, started drawing small circles around Kara’s clit with her thumb, parted her lips to meet Kara’s tongue with her own, and moaned hot into Kara’s mouth when her hips bucked up onto Diana’s curled fingers—

Kara couldn’t move her arm! Diana was holding her wrist down! Easily!

“Okay okay okay, wait!” 

Diana drew her head back and froze in place, wide eyes looking up at Kara with some confusion. She looked everything like a woman who had never been told to ‘wait’ before in a situation like this. And Kara thought that sort of made sense. She could barely even believe she was doing it now. 

“Um,” Kara said, all too aware of Diana’s fingers motionless inside of her—not pushing forward, not testing, but driving her crazy all the same. “Okay, are you an alien?” Diana seemed skeptical, and Kara rushed to explain: “Not—not that that would be a _problem_ , I mean. And of course I wouldn’t tell anybody, but, like. This would all be a bit easier. And it would make more sense, I think. Maybe. Oh, Rao.” Kara dropped her head back and squinted her eyes shut. Why did she talk, ever? 

Diana frowned slightly and slipped her fingers out of Kara, wiping them carelessly against her own pants. “I am not an alien,” she said slowly, deliberately. “Why? Are you?”

“Oh, no!” Kara answered automatically. “All human, here!” So that’s what this was. Two human gals, with human strength, totally just ignoring the way Kara’s hand was _still_ pinned. Normal. Un-extraordinary. 

“Hm,” Diana said. Like she didn’t believe Kara. Like _she_ didn’t believe _Kara!_ Kara was so caught up in her disbelief that she barely noticed the gentle feeling of pleasant warmth against her wrist. “Are you an alien?” Diana repeated.

Among the things Kara had become incredibly good at during her time on Earth: Scrabble, preparing the _perfect_ latte, motorcycle repair (long story), and convincing others she was a human. She scoffed at the question as if it were the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard and easily said, “I am—I am an alien.” And then she froze in place, mouth open and eyes wide. “Um! What I _meant_ to say is that I’m an alien.” Rao, she could never, ever tell Alex about this. Ever. Diana rose an eyebrow, seeming to be entertained by Kara’s apparent mental breakdown. 

(And no matter how questionable this situation seemed to be, Kara couldn’t bring herself to suspect that Diana was up to anything. Diana—she was _wonderful_. And besides, this would be an awfully convoluted evil plot, even by Cadmus’s standards.)

Well. She could do damage control, at any rate. There were plenty of aliens around National City. “Okay, okay, yeah. I am an alien,” Kara said, trying to get control of her rapidly beating heart, “but I definitely work for a secret government organization. And my suit’s in my laptop bag.” She squeaked, brought her hands to cover her mouth—brought one hand to cover her mouth. The other was held down by her side, tied with a glowing yellow rope wound tight in Diana’s fist.

Several things began to make more sense.

Diana stared down at Kara with wide eyes. Kara stared back up at Diana. Both spoke at once:

“That’s—!”

“You’re—!”


End file.
